Digimon Adventures: Bowser's Inside Story
by rjmiyaki
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and crossover. I love 2 things, Digimon and the Mario franchise. I do not own digimon or the Mario franchise. Rated K just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Crisis Unknown

I'd like to start off my first Fanfiction with a crossover. Two of my favorite things: Digimon, and Mario. I noticed that not too many Mario and Digimon crossovers are on the site. So I'd like to make another one to add. I hope school work won't get in the way too much of writing chapters. This is the Crossover from Season's 1 Digimon, with Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. This Game and Dream Team clearly outmatches the other 2 in the series. Out of all of the digidestined, I say I like Kari. She is a cool girl, and from the looks of the TV show, one of the prettiest. The show's words, not mine. Not to mention, she was ranked first of favorite digidestined on the digimon website. I don't know when that was dated.

I Do not Own Digimon or The Mario Franchise. Please enjoy.

*Mushroom Kingdom*

It was another day in the Mushroom Kingdom, peaceful Toads roaming around the town. Until the attack of an illness called, the BLORBS! It makes the toads go all puffy and round. In other words, basically a gigantic ball. The trace is still unknown, but the princess of the kingdom, Princess Peach, has declared a state of emergency(Or rather a kingdom of an emergency).

*Digital World*

Meanwhile, in the digital world, a strange portal appears in the middle of Primary Village(A place where Digimon are born). Genni(I don't know if I spelt that right, and sorta forgot what he does actually), a human who lives in the digital world, was at primary village. Luckly, he knew what to do. He called on kids known as the digidestined. The connection from the Digital world to the real world has been severed, but since the portal appeared, the connection is "back online." He e-mailed one of the digidestined, Izzy, to come to the digital world with the rest of the digidestined.

"The connection from the real world and the digital world has been connected again. I decided to make it through your own laptop. Please come." Izzy was reading. "I'm guessing I should call the others then.

So for the next 10 minutes, Izzy called on the digidestined, named, Tai, Kari, Matt, T.K., Sora, Joe, and Mimi. Originally, there were only 7 in the group, until Kari discovered that she was digidestined too. Genni also called on the digidestined digimon, Named, Agumon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Patamon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Tentomon.

The digidestined met at Izzy's house.

"It'll be nice to meet our digimon again." Kari said. Kari's outfit is wearing a yellow shirt, with magenta pants, and a tied up pink bandanna on her neck(From my understanding). She did used to have a whistle hanging on her neck, but she gave that to Gatomon as a going away gift.

"I wonder what Patamon does these days." T.K. said. T.K.'s outfit is wearing a green shirt, with a green hat, and brown pants. Under the hat, he has blonde hair.

"I more curious about the portal that appeared in Primary Village." Izzy said. He wears an orange shirt, and light brown pants, with yellow gloves, and a bit of spiked hair. "How could it open the connection between the real world, and the digital world again? Maybe we should come up with a..."

"Ah, forget that Izzy." Tai began. He has a spiky hair do, and wearing googles, though sometimes, he never wears them. He's dressed in a rather blue and yellow shirt, with brown pants, and white gloves. "Let's just go to the digital world! I want to see Agumon again!"

"I sorta agree with Tai." Matt said. He is a blonde also, with a green shirt also, and jeans, with brown gloves. "Gabumon is probably waiting for me, and I want to make sure he does see me."

"Ok guys, relax. We can have a little reunion party, and then we can go through the portal." Sora said. She has a yellow shirt just like Kari's, but it's more darker, with jeans, red gloves, and a blue hood.

"I still remember leaving the digital world. Palmon, didn't want to say goodbye to me, but she ended up doing so. Now she can see me again." Mimi said. She wears a pink Texas style hat with a red dress.

"I don't know guys. Maybe we should listen to Izzy. Whenever we went charging into something, something bad always happens." Joe said. He wears a school uniform(That I can describe from seeing the shirt. I don't know what to call it. I'm not a fashion person), With a rather light brown pant's.

"Come on, Joe. Trust me, nothing will happen while we're together." Tai said.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better. Oh, that's right. Even together, we've somewhat been through a whole load of trouble that we can't really handle." Joe said.

"Ok guys, let's not keep them waiting. We can worry about that later, when we're through that portal." Kari said.

"Activating the portal, Now!" Izzy shouted.

With that, they went through the laptop to the digital world. When they landed, they were piled on at each other.

Tai then heard a shout, "Tai!" It was a small dinosaur digimon, which was Agumon. Behind him were the rest of the digidestined digimon, Gatomon, who was a cat type digimon with sharp claws, with green gloves, Gabumon, who looked like some sorta combination of a dinosaur, and a dog(What I believed), Patamon, who was sorta a bat creature, Biyomon, who looked like a bird, Gomamon, who looked like a seal, Palmon, who is like a flower., and finally, Tentomon, who looked like a Robotic Ladybug.

They were so happy to see each other, but was easily interupted by the portal. They saw Genni trying to keep all the baby digimon from entering the portal, while building a wall high enough.

"So that's the portal?" Tai asked.

"Yep. Be careful digidestined. You don't know what could lie in the end of the portal." Genni said.

"Ok, we'll be careful. Let's go guys!" Tai said.

The digidestined went through the portal.

*Mushroom Kingdom*

Meanwhile, at the castle, there was a meeting discussing the situation.

"We have to do something with the blorbs. Otherwise, the whole kingdom will get blorbed." The toad who looked slightly older said. His name was Toadsworth, and he has been taking care of Peach ever since she was a baby. There was a professor toad in the meeting, along with a female toad wearing a doctors coat. She was an assistant for Toad Town's greatest doctor, that's like a fortune teller. The rest of the Toads looked like the same.

"We have identified the cause." The female toad said. "It was caused by a mushroom called, the blorb shroom."

"The blorb shroom?" One random toad said? "Is there a cure?"

"I'm afraid not." The assistant said. "We're expecting a visit from the star sprites. I'm sure they can resolve anything."

Suddenly, a small round yellow thing with a star on her head came floating in.

"Hello! My name is Starlow! Sorry I'm late. This castle is huge!" The thing said. Starlow jumped, and said, "HELLO, YELLO!"

"Oh, why hello there Starlow. Are you here to represent the the star sprites?" Peach said.

"Why, yes I am. When Princess Peach requested for help, the star sprites sent me to represent the star sprites!"

"I deer say! You've got an upbeat attitude. So you'll be able to cure the blorbs then?" Toadsworth said.

"Oh...Ah...Well..." Starlow began hesitantly.

She explained how the blorbs are too strong, even for a star sprite.

"I can't believe this." Peach began. "How's that even possible?"

"I don't know. It had to be made by some sort of dark magic, or something." Starlow said.

Toadsworth started to shout, "There has to be some sort of way to cure the blorbs! Can't you do something!?"

"I already told you. I can't cure it!" Starlow exclaimed. "...So I guess we just give up then?"

Peach started to interupt, "Both of you, stop it. We still have someone to help."

The professor toad said, "Oh yeah! How can we forget!? You know...The Bros..."

Meanwhile, somewhere at a lake near the castle, the digidestined was all piled up, just like from the computer.

"Ugh...Where are we?" asked Tai.

"My guess is, a peaceful city ruled by a king or queen." Said Izzy.

"What makes you think of that?" Gatomon said.

Izzy pointed to the gigantic castle from his view. The children and digimon were in awe.

"Wow! I hope they made room for princess Mimi!" Mimi said excitingly.

"Mimi, you're just the princess for those other digimon, remember?" Palmon explained.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget?" Mimi said.

"I think we should check it out." Kari said. "They'll probably notice a wondering little girl."

"And maybe a helpless little boy too." T.K. jumped in.

"You sure you two?" Matt asked unsure. "You don't know what could be out there."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine, as long as we bring out digimon." T.K. said.

"Yeah Matt. We can take care of them." Patamon explained.

"It'll be better than standing around, doing nothing." Gatomon said.

"Ok, fine. Be careful you two." Tai said.

T.K. and Kari both said, "We will."

While taking a stroll from the pond, they saw the entrance to the castle. They were in awe again.

Kari broke the silence and said, "Let's go knock."

"Knock!?" Gatomon said. "What if they're dangerous?"

"That's why we have you two." T.K. said.

A silence filled the scene.

"...Well...Ok, but if we get into danger, don't say we didn't warn you." Patamon said.

T.K. and Kari both nodded.

When they arrived at the gates, they were about to knock, when, "Hey! Can I help you two?"

T.K. and Kari both jumped, and saw, a small person that looked like a mushroom come from the side. They were looking at each other with faces that are unsure.

"Hey...There's digimon here too?" Kari said.

"Digi-whatsa?" The guy asked. "No, I'm a Toad guard of this castle."

T.K., Kari and the digimon still have unsure faces.

"I like your pets. Do they have names?" The Toad asked.

"I'm still confused. This isn't the digital world?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh, and they talk too? How cute." Toad said.

"Now I'm REALLY confused. You aren't afraid of her, or Patamon?" T.K. said.

"No not really." Toad asked.

"...Well, we can resolve this later. Can we see the princess, or..." Kari started to asked.

"I'd love to help you guys, but this is a closed meeting, and you can't gain entrance now."

"Please, because, my friends and I..." T.K. began, before being interrupted by someone's voice.

"What's a-happening here?" The voice called.

T.K. and Kari turned to see a man dressed in Overall-Jeans, wearing a red shirt and a red cap with a "M" on it, and a rather wavy mustache.

"Who's that?" Kari asked Toad.

"You don't know me?" The man asked?

The another voice called, "Mario!" It was an almost similar looking man dressed in a green shirt, with a green cap with an "L" on it, the mustache has a curling look to it, and wearing rather indigo Overall-Jeans, in which he's struggling to get into before tripping and falling. An awkward silence filled the scene, before he got up and put on the overalls. "Hey, who are there two?" The man asked.

"I don't know, but they clearly don't know me, or you from what it looks like." The man dressed in red said.

"You guessed right." Gatomon said.

"...Well, my name is Mario, and this here is my twin brother, Luigi." The man dressed in red said.

"How are you doing?" The brother, named Luigi asked.

"Well, my name is Kari, and these are my friends, T.K., Gatomon, and Patamon." Kari said.

"So, what exactly is going on here?" Gatomon asked.

Before the bros. had time to answer, a voice called, "Hey Kari! Any luck?" Tai said.

The bros. and the children with digimon was looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Tai asked.  
They had to a whole load of introductions when they went into the castle. Mario and Luigi told them what world they were in, and the adventures they had.

"Wow!" Sora began. "Seems like you two had quite the adventures with each other."

"And to think that Time travel was impossible when you two went into the past, and visited your baby-selves." Izzy said.

"You probably looked cute." Kari said.

"In fact, I sorta did!" Luigi said.

"I still can't believe that you guys fight, even as infants. Princess Peach must be lucky to have a person like you, Mario!" Tai said.

"Ahem!" Luigi coughed.

"Oh, and you too, Luigi." Tai said.

"So what is happening to the to-" Matt said before entering the courtyard. Everyone, except Mario and Luigi, was shocked into what has happened to all of the toads in the courtyard.

"Wha!? What Happened to All of the Toads!?" T.K. asked yelling.

"I don't know to be honest. We'll get briefed at the meeting." Mario said.

"Hey." One toad beginning, "Can someone move me over? I don't like this position." Frankly, that toad was face down.

"Ok, I'll help." Tai said.

"I'll help too." Matt said.

"Can I help as well?" Joe asked.

"I can help too." Sora asked.

"No, thanks. I don't want to get my dress dirty and sweaty." Mimi said.

"But..." Luigi started. "...There's flowers under him. Those poor flowers, asking for help."

Mario started before getting interrupted, "You think that Mimi would help..."

"Out of my way!" Mimi shouted. "Poor flowers, I'll help!"

"And, I think by studying these toads, I may have a clue." Izzy said. "Tentomon, assist me?"

"On my way!" Tentomon shouted.

"I just never get used to that." Luigi said.

"Kari, we'll stay here to help Tai and the others," Gatomon said. "You go guys go on ahead and save us some seats."

Kari nodded.

Tai, and the others started pushing, while commenting, "Boy, what have you've been eating?"

"Tai!" Shouted the others.

To be Continued.

Well, how was that? Sorry If that was a long Chapter. I'm very creative, and love digimon, since it's latest appearance on Nicktoons. Well. First chapter completed! Signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: First encounter

I'm back again! I just could't resist making another chapter. Please Comment and/or review on it. Note: For all battles, I'll put something like this (Excellent, Great, Good, or Ok), indicating what the player would see if they did a successful attack. Just to keep it interesting.

**I do not own the Digimon or Mario Franchise. Please enjoy**.

*Peach's Castle*

The two digidestined, Kari and T.K., with their new friends, Mario and Luigi, are going to the conference hall for the meeting of the illness called, the blorbs. The other digidestined, along with their digimon are caught up with a situation of helping a helpless toad. Don't ask.

They then enter the conference hall, as Peach says, "Oh! Mario, and Luigi. You finally came."

"Sorry We're late, Peach. We were caught up in something." Mario said.

Toadsworth then noticed the two digidestined. "Oh, I dear say. This is a closed meeting you two! You'll just have to wait outside." Toadsworth said.

"But they can probably help." Luigi said.

"It's true. We've saved our world from destruction before, why not help others?" Kari said.

"Well...We're going to need more details." Starlow said.

After much talking, catching up with the conversation, T.K. said, "Geez. This place is in more bad shape than we thought."

"I know. We need to find out where the mushrooms are coming from." Peach said.

"By boggly. I've found out the problem. From a merchant selling these mushrooms." The blue toad said.

"A merchant?" Kari said. "Why does it have to be a merchant?"

"We need to find out where this merchant is." One random toad said.

"I've found out that this merchant is somewhere in the forest outside of town." The blue toad said.

The digidestined they haven't heard from Luigi, so T.K. said, "I haven't heard from Luigi. Hey Lui-" Then they noticed Luigi sleeping.

Kari then said, "I-Think we should leave him in his 'business' for now."

"Then it's settled then." Toadsworth said. "Mario, go out there, and stomp on this guy, as if it was Bowser."

"Ok, Toadsworth." Mario said. "Will you assist me?" Mario facing Kari, and T.K.

"Oh...Sure. We'd like that." T.K. said.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. "BWAHAHA!"

Everyone except the digidestined recognized that laugh.

"Did someone mentioned the awesome koopa king!?" The voice said.

They all turned, and saw what appears to be a gigantic turtle, with spikes on his shell.

"Bowser!" Mario yelled.

"That's bowser!? He's more ferocious than I thought." Kari Exclaimed.

"And I thought facing ferocious digimon was scarier." T.K. said.

"Bwahaha! And who are these chumps?" Bowser said facing Kari, and T.K. "Never mind that. I'm just an outcast, huh? Leaving me out of all this."

"We never invited you to important meetings. Most of the time, the national crisis is you kidnapping the Princess!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Ouch. That burns." Bowser says before walking up to the middle of the room. "So does this!" Bowser sends a flame attack, while Mario saves Peach from the attack. "Crud." Bowser says. Mario lands in his sight of vision, then Bowser yells, "Must you ruin everything Mario!? I come up to this meeting, being all nice and all, but the second I see you, that Bowser is GONE!"

T.K. looked at Luigi and said, "How can Luigi be sleeping at a time like this?"

Mario and Bowser are getting ready to fight, when Kari yells, "That's it! I'm not standing around doing nothing!" Then she jumps at Bowser as high as Mario can jump from what it appears. Her chest begins to glow.

Bowser says, "Oh, you want to fight, huh? Well, here you go!" Then sends out a flame attack. Kari jumps very high like Mario again, and avoided the attack.

Mario thought to himself, 'How's she jumping like me. And why is her chest glowing?'

T.K. yelled, "I'm helping too!" Then his chest began to glow, and he was able to jump high like Mario and Luigi.

"Grrr!" Bowser snarled, "Now I'm facing with 3 jumping chumps? I'll still beat you all."

While Bowser's distracted, Mario lands a stomp attack on Bowser, then kicks him(I thought gamers would like to play with controls, so I put in a kick for the second jump. Excellent). Kari and T.K. watches him, and Kari tried to do what he did. It was decent...enough(Ok). Then she said, "How did you get past all the others unnoticed!?"

Bowser answers, "Easy. I just walked past those chumps. They were busy with something."

Kari and T.K. dropped to the ground, They Kari got up and said, "Ugh. They have got to pay attention more often."

Bowser then throws a punch at them, and then they both counterattacked. Bowser crashed onto the ground, making a big boom.

The digidestined were done with moving the toad, when they heard the boom.

Tai shouted, "What the heck is going on in there!?"

"Sounds like trouble." Matt said. "Let's go!"

And then the digidestined, along with the digimon, went to the conference room, and saw Kari, T.K. and Mario fighting Bowser, along with Luigi sleeping, and a bunch of the conference hall is destroyed.

"Kari! T.K.!" Tai began. "What the heck is happening here!?"

"Oh, Tai!" Kari said. "About time you noticed. We've been fighting here, while you guys haven't noticed a thing."

"You guys were fighting!? You could have gotten hurt!" Matt exclaimed.

"Your kids fight like me! It might have something to do with their glowing chests." Mario said.

Izzy noticed the glowing. "Hey. Those lights are shaped as your crests! Could they have some part in this?"

"Graw!" Bowser yelled. "So all of you chumps want in too!? Well...Come right in!"

The digidestined and the digimon dodged Bowser's punch, while Agumon, and Gatomon attacked back.

Agumon yelled, "Pepper Breath!"

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yelled.

Both attacks made contact with Bowser. Soon, all the digimon attacked him.

Gabumon yelled, "Blue Blaster!"

Patamon yelled, "Boom bubble!"

Biyomon yelled, "Spiral Twister!"

Tentomon yelled, "Super shocker!" (I think I got that attack right.)

Palmon yelled, "Poison Ivy!"

While Bowser is dazing, Gomamon rolled underneath him, and got him off balanced. Then Mario, Kari, and T.K. jumped on him(Excellent) for the final blow. Bowser then fainted.

"Alright! Way to go you guys! Especially you three!" Tai said to Mario, Kari, and T.K. "I'll admit, I didn't think you two could fight without your digimon."

"Well, we did!" Kari said excitingly.

"One thing though." Izzy began, "How did you gain Mario and Luigi's abilities? Nether the less your crest marking appearing on your chest."

"Huh? What do you mean?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, we didn't noticed anything." Kari said.

"Really? You didn't noticed?" Mario asked.

They both shook their heads. Then they heard Bowser groan, and said, "Ugh...Why...did...I...lose?..."

"Uhh...You lose almost every time you come here." Joe said.

"I know that you chump. But I don't lose that easily." Bowser said weakly.

"It's because..."Starlow began. "It was because of my star power, and Peach's wish power.

The digidestined, digimon, and Mario were in awe. Kari then said, "Wow. Star power and wish power are almost like the power of our crests."

"Peach, if you do the honors." Starlow said. Peach rose her hand, and made Bowser float. Then, flicked away to shoot Bowser away from the castle.

"Geez! At that power, you'd expect that to be from a digimon." Izzy said.

"Thank you, Mario, and digidestined. You saved me." Peach said.

"No problem princess!" Tai said. "Anytime, anywhere!"

*Forest*

Meanwhile, in the forest...

Kamek was trying to heal Bowser up. He's pretty much a wizard. "Hey! Your Grouchiness! Wake Up!"

Then Bowser woke up. "Ugh, I'd like pudding with that..." he said dazed.

Kamek then said, "Master, snap out of it! You were in quite the defeat."

Then Bowser remembered what had happened. "OH! Those brats! They made a fool out of me! I'll get my revenge!" Bowser yelled. "Uhh...Where am I exactly?"

Kamek said, "Somewhere in the forest?"

"Thanks. That's really descriptive." Bowser said sarcastically. "I'm taking a look around."

After a while, they meet up with a merchant, with an extremely peppy attitude. "Oh. You having trouble with your problems, such as taking down your worst enemy?" The merchant said. That immediately got Bowser's attention.

"You saying you'd sell me something to defeat Mario!?" Bowser said.

"Oh. Then. YOU ARE LUCKY! LUCKY MUSHROOM GIVEN TO YOU FOR FREE!" The merchant yelled.

"I don't know your grouchiness. I don't trust this guy." Kamek warned Bowser.

"I don't care. If it will beat Mario, I'm taking it!" Bowser said. "Give me the mushroom."

The merchant gave the "lucky" mushroom to Bowser, then Bowser ate it. He then started to act weird.

"You feeling alright, your meanness?" Kamek said. "You! What did you feed Bowser!?"

"HeHeHe! Time will tell, as I Fawful, will take over!" The merchant said. He climbed on a floating platform, and showed a red cape on himself. Bowser started to inhale everything in his sight.

*Castle*

"Well, this isn't going to work." Toadsworth said. "We can't have a conference, if the conference hall is destroyed."

"Yes. Maybe we should comeback to this subject tomorrow." Peach said. "I have guest rooms for you digidestined. You can stay here as long as you can."

The digidestined and digimon both nodded.

Izzy then said, "I've analyzed the portal. Technically, it can be open at anytime. And because of the portal, we can enter the digital world whenever we can now."

The others were excited for this news. Tai then said, "I think we should call it a day. I might want to see the rest of the town."

The others agreed, but Mimi said, "Wait. What about Luigi?"

"Oh yeah. He's still sleeping." Palmon said.

"Seriously! He must be a heavy sleeper." Biyomon said.

"I'll go wake him up" Joe said.

Suddenly, Kari was being pulled by something, yelling, "Ahh! TAI! HELP!"

Tai noticed her, "Wha!? KARI!"

She was clinging on to a statuette of Peach, and then Bowser appeared. He was inhaling her. Tai then shouted, "BOWSER!?"

Kari was shouting, "I can't hold on much longer!" Then she lost her grip. "TAI!"

Tai was screaming, "NO! KARI!" Then, he was getting sucked in too.

"Did Bowser Just Inhaled Kari!?" Izzy yelled.

Tai was trying to get away, until he too was inhaled. Soon the rest was getting sucked in. Including Luigi, who was trying to airswim away. Unfortunately that wasn't enough. Then, all of the people, including some toads with Toadsworth, the digimon and digidestined, and Peach herself, got sucked into Bowser's body. The room was empty, and Bowser fainted.

"Hehehe! Now comes phase 2 of my plan." Fawful said when he came into the room. "Nimbus!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Another chapter has been finished. I love to continue with series, so expect a full story. I'm a pretty fast typer. BTW: I'm using pages on my IPad to do all of this. Tell me in the comments how many pages would be good for a lengthful chapter in 12-point font, just to be sure. SIGNING OFF!


	3. Chapter 3: An Inside Story

Another chapter of the Digimon: Bowser Inside Story. Hope you enjoy. Sorry this took a little bit longer. I'm currently writing another story. I see why other people are having trouble writing other chapters in their stories.

I do not own Digimon, or the Mario franchise

*?*

A big boom wakes Kari up in an unknown place.

"OW!" She yelled. She was groaning. "Ugh...what happened?" She was on something squishy and slimy. she yelled, "Eww! That's disgusting! Where am I?" She takes a good look around. She saw a bunch of things, blobs connected with each other, and a bunch of debris. There was no sign of her friends. She started calling out for them, "Tai! T.K.! Mario! Anyone!?" No reply. She's trying to remember what has happened. "Let's see. We were in the conference room, then Bowser showed up, and then..." She jumped. "Oh! I was swallowed by Bowser! Yuck! How did that happen!?" She then wonders, "Am I alone? Is Tai and the others outside?"

"GET OFF ME!" A voice said.

Kari then noticed the voice. "That's Starlow voice! She must be in trouble!" Kari then went off into the direction, and saw Mario trying to jump at her as high as he can. "Mario!"

"Oh, Kari!" Mario said. "Glad you found me!"

"Yeah." Kari said. "Did the others..."

"HEY! I'd Appreciate if You Two Would Help Me Here!" Starlow exclaimed. "This is very ticklish! But soon it maybe turn into pain!"

"Oh! Right! On it" Kari said. "Sooo...How can we jump that high? I jump as high as you can."

"Well..." Mario looks around, yet sees something that resembles a pipe down below. "How about that?" Pointing to it.

"If you think I'm going in that, then you're so wrong!" Kari yells.

"It's only to help you. I think that will shoot you back up here. The platform is able to go through from the bottom." Mario said. "It sorta resembles a pipes back outside."

"...Alright...But I better have a place to take a bath!" Kari told Mario. She then went down to the bottom and entered the pipe. She is then shot out of it and grabbed Starlow. "I got her!" She yelled. She then landed.

"Thanks you guys." Starlow said.

"No problem! Always happy to help." Mario said.

Kari then said, "Are we really in Bowser's body?"

"Yeah." Mario replied. "The rest of the guys got sucked in as well."

"You mean Tai and the rest are in here? That's great!...I mean...they're in here with us" Kari said.

Suddenly, Starlow saw a bunch of ameba like enemies dropped behind them, and yelled, "Mario! Kari! Look behind you!"

They both noticed the enemies, 6 to be in fact. "What are they?" Kari asked.

"They look like goombas, but are not." Mario said.

Then they attacked, by trying to headbutt them.

"Forget what they look like. We need to fight!" Kari said. Then she jumped one of them(Great!).

"Right!" Mario said. He did the same too(Excellent!).

Then, all of the enemies headbutt at Kari. She counterattacked, and able to defeat 2 more. After a while, Mario and Kari took care of all the enemies.

"Alright! That was great!" Kari said.

Then, another pipe opened up ahead.

"There's another way out of here. Let's go!" Starlow said.

They went through the pipe and explored the parts of Bowser's body. Soon they came up to Luigi and T.K., whose heads are stuck in some sticky substance.

"T.K. Luigi!" Mario said.

"What's that they are in?" Kari asked. "You know what? I don't even what to know. Let's just get them off."

Mario nodded, and both of them pulled Luigi, and T.K. off.

"Ugh...I'm fine dear grandmother...How've you been." T.K. was saying sitting dazed.

"T.K. snap out of it!" Kari said.

"Ugh...Oh! Kari!" T.K. said. "Where are we?"

"Uhh...Inside Bowser's body." Kari answered.

"What!? Yuck!" T.K. yelled. "I don't want to be digested!"

"Don't worry." Kari said before getting interrupted.

"MARIO!" Luigi was yelling and sobbing while hugging Mario.

T.K. and Kari are looking at them awkwardly, when more ameba like enemies attacked. 18 of them this time.

"Great. 18 of the amebas now." Mario said. "Let's a-go!"

"Okey-Dokey!" Luigi replied.

First, the amebas (Goombules)attacked them directly, but they all counterattacked. Then Mario jumped and kicked 3 Goombules(Excellent!). Kari, and T.K. both took on 2 more amebas(Great!). The amebas attacked again. This time, making a grave mistake. Lining up, making an easy counterattack. Kari, and T.K. jumped on them, and defeated 6 more, while the amebas are attacking Mario and Luigi too. They both jumped on 6 more, and kicked one more.

"All right! That's all of them!" Mario yelled victoriously.

"Yeah! Now that's teamwork" Kari yelled.

Then a pipe opened up.

"Hey! A way out." T.K. pointed out.

"Alright! I'm tired of being here." Luigi said.

Then Starlow came out, hit Luigi on the back of his head, and said, "Me too! I hated being tickled by, whatever that was."

Luigi then got up and said, "Could next time you give me a warning or two before hitting me!?"

"Oops! Sorry Luigi." Starlow said.

They continued ahead, and found a bunch of crates. Starlow said, "Whoa! Bowser inhaled a lot of things."

"Sorta gross when you think about it." T.K. said.

"Hey. Look at those boxes." Kari said pointing at 4 boxes. "They have a picture of a hammer."

"Yeah, but they look securely shut. Maybe we should try something around here?" Starlow said.

There was two paths, but one's blocked, so the five went down the other path. Up ahead was a block that looked like it was made out of puzzle pieces, with an "A" in the front.

"What is that?" Kari asked.

"Oh! It's an attack piece block!" Starlow said.

"What's that?" Mario asked.

"Well, they are fragments that make into a special attack." Starlow replied. "There are 10 of them in a set. Find them all, and you will learn that attack."

"Ok. I guess maybe that will help us get the crates open." T.K. said.

So they went around in the next area in search of attack pieces.

"Ok, status check. How many did we get?" Mario said.

"I got 2." They all said.

"So I guess there's one more left." T.K. said.

"Let's go in the next room...er...area." Starlow said.

So they went into the next area, and found the last piece. Mario bashed it, and retrieved it.

"So, what does it form to?" T.K. asked.

Suddenly, it was forming into a turtle shell.

"A turtle shell?" Kari said.

"Yeah! It's great for kicking at your enemy back and forward. Just like kicking a soccer ball." Luigi said.

"And speaking of perfect timing. Look!" Starlow said, and pointed out. There was 6 more Goombules. This time, they're blue, and they are wearing helmets.

"Those amebas are wearing helmets. I don't think the jump attack will be effective." T.K. said. "What will we do?"

Kari thought about it for a moment, then said, "The shell!"

"Great idea Kari!" Mario said. Kari then placed the shell on the floor, then kicked it at the ameba. It bounced off it, and T.K. continued the combo. Then the four continued the combo endlessly, until the shell broke(Excellent!). 2 of the Elite Goombules are defeated, 1 hurt.

"Why did the shell had to break at this point!?" Luigi said.

"Don't worry. I think you guys can create another one using some of your energy." Starlow said.

"No offense." T.K. began, "But can you guys create it? I don't feel I have enough energy to create one."

"Yeah. You must be all tuckered out after being in that...weird...ameba thing." Kari said. "So, I'll create one." Kari tried to concentrate to make a shell, then, it appeared on her hand. "Got it!" Kari said. Then kicked it to the amebas. This time, they were stronger hits(Indicating that the characters have leveled up). Then all of the amebas were defeated.

"Geez! That was quick." Kari commented. "I think that we are getting stronger."

"I know!" Mario replied. "Let's get going."

Soon they meet up with a switch(Block with an "!"), with a mysterious looking floor.

Mario jumps and hits the block, but nothing happens.

"So, what happens?" Luigi asked.

Then the floor disappeared. "Crud!" Kari yelled. And they all fell on the boxes, which were destroyed, reveling hammers.

"Well, that was an unpleasant way of opening up a box." Kari commented. "Are they hammers?"

"They are!" Mario said. "We actually fight enemies with these. What luck we have!"

"You hit the enemies with these?" T.K. asked. "Isn't that a little, uh...extreme?"

"Well some enemies can be tough, and not to mention have spikes on their heads." Luigi said.

"Specking of spiky enemies," Starlow began. "Look alive guys!" Starlow(Tried to) pointed to the spiky ameba enemies coming right at them. "Now that would hurt if you guys tried attacking, defending, and counterattacking against these guys."

"But not if we tried the hammers!" Kari said. "There's enough for all four of us!" They grabbed the hammers as the enemies attacked at them. Kari counterattacked by swinging the hammer sideways.

"Huh. Usually Luigi swings his hammer like that." Mario said.

"Please never say that again. No offense Luigi." Kari said.

"None taken" Luigi replied.

"I got this one!" T.K. said as hit his hammer on one Spike Blop. The amebas then charged at them, but they all hit them at the same time, and were defeated.

"All right! Not bad for a first fight with hammers." T.K. said.

"So how will we get out of here, before more of those things come?" Starlow asked. Kari looked at the second blocked path, blocked by crates.

"Maybe this?" Kari said, as she destroys the crates with her hammer. "Ta-Da!" She said.

"Nice going Kari!" Mario said.

"Yeah! Smart move!" Luigi said.

"Let's get going!" T.K. said. They continued down the path, until they were at a crossroad. 2 paths. "Which way do we go?" T.K. asked.

"Maybe this way?" Mario said, pointing to the middle path. They went down it and saw a toad on look out. He said, "Oh! Mario, Luigi! You're here too?"

"Hey. It's...toad? Which one are you?" Kari asked.

"You know. I was sitting next to you at the meeting." The toad said.

"..." Kari was silent. "...Anyway. Is this where all the toads from the me-" Then Kari realized something. "OH! I FORGOT!" She yelled.

"What? Forgot what?" Mario said.

"The Princess!" Kari replied. Everyone suddenly remembered.

"PEACH! WE FORGOT ABOUT HER!" Mario yelled. "Hey toad! Did you see her?"

"No. I'm afraid not. She must still be in some part of Bowser's body." Toad replied.

"We have to go looking for her!" Luigi said.

"Yeah. Who knows what else is happening inside Bowser's body?" T.K. said.

They all nodded, then toad remembered something. "Oh, by the way Kari and T.K. Some friends of yours are looking for you. They went down the path next to this one."

"You mean our digimon?" Kari said. "Good. At least they are alright."

"For now, at least." T.K. jumped in. Then he noticed below him. "Whoa. What is that?"

"Oh, that...stuff. If you go in it, for some reason, it sends you toward a pipe near you." Toad replied. "In this case, it's above here."

"Oh, ok." T.K. replied. Then they went off. They went down the other path, and saw Gatomon and Patamon. T.K. yelled, "Patamon!"

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled.

"T.K.!" Patamon said.

"Kari!" Gatomon said. "Thank goodness you four are safe."

"Did you guys see the princess anywhere?" Mario asked. They shook their heads. Mario sighed.

"Oh, by the way. We need to show you something." Gatomon said. Then they led them toward something sticking out.

"Hey. This thing must me connected to Bowser's major nerve." Starlow said. "If we can stimulate this, we can get Bowser up."

"No problem!" Everyone said. Gatomon, and Patamon noticed the hammers they had. "We'll explain later." Kari said. Then, they hit the nerve, and Bowser got up, yelling in pain.

"YEOUCH!" He yelled. Then he slowly got up. They hit the nerve again. "YOOOOOOWWWW!" Bowser yelled again. "UGH! WHAT DID I EAT!?" Then they hit the nerve again just to "Make Sure". "YAAARGH!" Bowser yelled again.

"That got him up." Starlow said. "But I'm pretty sure the second hit wasn't necessary." They nodded, and giggled a little a little bit.

TO BE CONTINUED

Alright, finally got this up and running again. Again, now I know why people are having trouble with uploading new chapters of their stories. SIGNING OFF!  
"STILL HAVING PAIN HERE!" Bowser said.


End file.
